


Recharging Beauty

by BlackFalcon1800



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Crack, Funny, Humor, Kissing, Sleeping Beauty Elements, They're just putting on a play for sari that's it, ratchet is sick of this scrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFalcon1800/pseuds/BlackFalcon1800
Summary: The Autobots put on their own production of Sleeping Beauty for Sari and it's a little too gay for Prowl
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Recharging Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an afternoon what else can I say?

“Why are we doing this again?” Bumblebee groaned.

“Because it's Sari's favorite story and it's nice to do things for your friends sometimes.” Optimus berated, dipping his brush back into the paint before going back to the backdrop.

“But I don't know anything about fairy tales, or plays, or fairy tale plays,” Bee protested, dropping another crate to add the the pile that was supposed to be a throne. 

“It's a good opportunity to learn about earth culture, don't you wanna hear some of the stories that they tell their sparklings?”

“No.” Ratchet interjected from where he sat to the side, being of no help whatsoever. “We have plenty of stories on Cybertron, stories about stuff that really happened, not these made up stories that don't teach anything useful.”

Optimus set down his brush and turned towards him, “but they can teach something, a lot of earth stories teach good life lessons.”

“Does this 'sleeping beauty' scrap story teach a life lesson?” he threw back, arching an eyebrow.

“Um, well, I uh” He fumbled “Let me as Sari,” and with that he dashed off.

Ratchet sighed, “this is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of.”

Later........

“Alright guys, let's take it from the top!” Sari hollered through her megaphone at the bots on stage.  
“I'm not sure I'm entirely comfortable with this,” Prowl stated, trying his best not to accidentally rip the tarp that was supposed to be his prince costume.

“Oh I dunno,” Jazz drawled from the pile of crates he was lounging on, “I've always wanted to kiss a prince,” His visor glinted, dress sparkling from all the glitter Sari had glued to it.

Prowl coughed, “Can we change it to a hug? Or a friendly handshake? Or perhaps I could wake him by touching his forehead, as a symbol of the mental bond betw-”

“What's wrong Prowl? Don't think your a good enough actor for a stage kiss?” Bee teased, hiking up his fairy skirt as he sat down.

“Have you seen your reflection recently? You might want to before criticizing anything about me.”

“Hey, at least I'm willing to do something for my friend, even if it's kinda” he reached behind himself and pulled a chunk of frayed string out of one of his joints “....uncomfortable”

“Can we hurry up so I can get out of this stupid getup!” Ratchet hollered. His slouched position on the couch did nothing to compliment the tight dress stretched around his pot belly, and the paper crown on his head that was threatening to fall off with every move he made. “My scene ended ages ago, why can't I get out of this yet?”

“Almost there!” Sari called over to him. “We still need you for the last scene with everyone! Now come on Prowl, you only gotta do it once, we aren't judging you.............much” Sari muttered the last word.

Prowl just stared at her.

“Come on Prowler, you can just gimmie a peck if you want,” Jazz grinned.

Prowl stared at him, mulling it over in his head. “............fine, but just one.”

“Thank the Allspark, now hurry up so I can take this off!” Ratchet grumbled.

“Alright PLACES EVERYONE!!” Sari screamed into the megaphone.

“We're right here, Sari!”

“Oh, sorry, places everyone.”

Jazz lay back and folded his hands on his stomach.

Prowl stepped off the makeshift stage and into the 'wings'.

“Aaaaand action!”

Prowl stepped onto the stage towards Jazz.

“My sweet princess, I've come to save you.” He deadpanned. He could see that Jazz was trying not to smirk, and failing.

He quickly walked over and leaned down, hesitating for a second before pecking him on the cheek so fast that it was hard to tell if he had even done it.

“Ya supposed to do it on the lips” Jazz whispered.

Prowl didn't make any attempt to try again.

“Do it for Sari, man, it's just a stage kiss anyway.”

Prowl mentally rolled his eyes and leaned down again. He quickly pecked him on the lips before running off stage, ripping off the costume, transforming and speeding out of the base.

“Wait! My sweet prince! You didn't ask me to marry you yet!” Jazz called after him, hiking up his skirts and scrambling off the stage after him.

“And they lived happily ever after and all that scrap, the end” Ratchet grumbled as he fumbled to get out of the dress.

“No, wait guys! Come back!” Sari ran towards the entrance after Jazz and Prowl, who was long gone at this point. “We haven't had the big fight between the prince and the evil queen!”

“So I don't get to use the flamethrower?” Optimus said, looking sadly at the lighter and can of hairspray he had delicately positioned in his giant hands.

“Who says we need an excuse to use a flamethrower?” Bee said as he got up and made a grab for the can and lighter.

“No bee, I was only going to use it for the sake of theater, this isn't a toy!”

“I really hope the Decepticons get up to something soon, we're going crazy, I swear.” Ratchet mumbled to himself as he shuffled back to the med lab, kicking the last of the dress off him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my sister for helping create this idea <3


End file.
